Step up 2 The Streets a HP version
by Sade Yui Maxwell
Summary: AU. Slash. Harry lives with his relatives and belongs to a crew. The Red Lions. His uncle threaten him to send him away if he continues to miss school. That's how he ends up in Hogwarts School of Arts and meets his destiny...
1. Prologue: Step Up 2 The Streets, a HP

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, perhaps just the idea to mix up HP with the movie of Jon Chu in this story. Harry Potter and Step up 2: The streets aren't mine!

Warnings: Slash (male-male and female-female relationships), maybe lemon or lime. HPDM obviously!! RLSB and others!!

Please review!!

The beginning…

Harry's POV

When I was little, like 4 years… I remember people, young people mostly, dancing, gliding, spinning and jumping in the streets. A while after, dancers all over the country came here to compete. That's how The Streets begun. Everyone started to form their own crews to participate in this event… It became a hobby and I got face to face to history. I wanted to move like they did, but it wasn't as easy as I thought.

To enter this competition every crew has to do a prank or something really crazy, record it and post it on the Internet. No body knows when or where it took place. A text message will be send to your mobile phone with the data. And I wanted so badly to prove everybody that I could do the same they did… to prove that I could do it too. That's how my story begins…

I'm Harry Potter. My parents died when I was a year old. My uncle and aunt were forced to take me in and raise me. At 16 I join a crew: The Red Lions… since then I never went to classes, I skip school almost everyday. And that's how I find my self here, sitting in the subway, waiting for the prank to start…

Author's POV

The subway doors were almost closing and a tall black boy run to stop them. He was using a black hip-hop like clothes. He walked up the alley like he was going to change cars, but stopped at the doors. When he turned around he was wearing a red and gold mask and there were drum sticks in his hands. He started to 'play' something with the sticks on the wall. At that moment another young man appeared from under a rotten blanket wearing the same kind of mask. They started to dance. In a few minutes more young men and women joined these two, all wearing the same masks. They were jumping, spinning and dancing all over the car. After a while a cup appeared on the other car calling reinforcements to catch the 'bandits' they have been pursuing for a while. The sub came at the station. The doors opened and the masked gang went out running away from the cups. They split up to loose the authorities. A red headed in a blue suit told the cups the have split up and that some went up stairs and the others through the same floor.

The gang ran, glide and jump all over the station to avoid the cups. Eventually, they lost them in the crowd of people. Mean while, the same red headed took advantage of the distraction and painted the stair wall with spry: The Red Lions in gold and crimson red.

Author's note:

I've to quote what Andie says at the beginning of the movie…!

…'I remember the first time I saw someone move like they were from another planet. I couldn't keep my eyes away. When I was little my mom took me to watch gym session in the neighborhood. It started small, but word spread. Soon some of the best dancers around would show up to compete something they eventually call the streets. It became a hobby and I got a front row seat to history. I wanted to glide, spin and fly like they did. But it didn't come easy. My mama told me don't give up just be you 'cause life is too short to be anybody else. She was right. When I was 16 my mama got sick. In a couple of months she was gone. Everything changed… including the streets.' Andie West. Step up 2: The streets, Directed by Jon Chu, Written by: Toni Ann Johnson and Karen Barna.

I'm terribly sorry… well, not really. But if something is wrong please let me know… English is not my native language. ¬¬'

I hope you liked it!!

Click to the button! ñ.ñ


	2. Chapter 1: Step Up 2 The Streets, a HP

There might be some copy/paste dialogs... I tried to make this similar to the movie. This is one of my first fics in english so be nice with this poor servant! XP

Let's begin!

* * *

Chapter 2: The beginning

Two young men and a young woman were running and laughing down an empty alley talking about what they just did…

'That was brilliant!' one of the young men said. He was no more than 17 years. He got chestnut hair, white smooth skin, gentle soft baby blue eyes and a charming smile.

'Yeah! Hey, Harry, what you did… uff! That was amazing!' the girl said. She got brown bushy hair, honey eyes, light tanned skin and a playful smile in her pretty face.

'Well, thank you very much! I rocked it, didn't I?' a handsome emerald eyed young man said. He was as tall as the other boy. His midnight black unruly just-shagged like hair was gleaming in the sun light. His milky skin and a sexy grin in his dark cherry color lips were disarming to everyone around.

'Ohh… shut up, you!' the girl said in a mock annoying voice. The other boy just laughed at his friends antics. They entered a building and climb up the staircase to the roof top.

'This is pure gold! Look at this!' the bushy haired girl squeaked.

'Yeah! We went crazy over this one!'

'Who's going to film the next one? Not me.'

'Not me' Harry said.

'Ehhh?! Why is it going to be me?' the other boy said pouting.

'Because you're the youngest, Neville' Harry said teasingly.

'And obviously the slowest…' said the girl matter-of-factly.

'Hermione, there was no need to say that…' said Harry scolded.

'Yeah, whatever…' Hermione said dismissively.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'Got you!' shouted another voice scaring the hell out of them. 'Oh, man. I wish you could see the look on your faces! It was priceless!!'

'Please Ron. Cut the crap and leave the jokes…' said Hermione glaring at the red headed still in the fancy suit.

'So… what do you think?' Harry said and Neville look at them warily.

There were two other young men with the one they called Ron, a tall dark brown skinned, short black haired and black eyed man and a less tall white boy with chestnut hair and brown eyes. They were wearing loose shirts and baggy pants.

'Seriously?' asked the white young man. He looked at the man behind him and smile. 'We killed it!' he finished laughing.

Neville, Harry and Hermione beamed.

'Yeah! We're ready for this and take it to the streets!' said the tall and dark one. 'Let me see that… come on, 'Mione.'

'Hold on, Dean! Seamus… Please, could you call your boyfriend back!' said an exasperated Hermione.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron started to get changed into more comfortable clothes. Hermione and Neville went with Dean and Seamus to watch the recording.

'So, what's up mate? You coming tonight aren't ya?' said Ron a bit mad.

'I don't know, Ron. It's been a crazy time. School, My aunt and uncle… they keep me very busy. I don't know how much longer I can skip everything to come here.'

'If you can't be here, then don't. The Red Lions are a family and family stick together. I will see you at the rehearsal.' Said the red headed curtly.

'Yeah, yeah… I'll be there.' Harry said dejectedly.

'Hey, Ron! Come on! We've got to get going!' shouted Seamus.

'Coming…' he said. 'See ya later.' He sentenced.

Harry stayed there looking up the sky. Everything seemed so good in the last few years… but, it's been falling apart in front of his eyes. He didn't want to see that there were other options, solutions that would make him happy.

"… This video has been posted a few hour ago on the internet was taken earlier this afternoon is the sound prove of public disturbances plaguing the streets of Glasgow. The group Red Lion has claim responsibility for this afternoon's attack maltreating public property and causing mayhem in the subway station…" the reporter said.

'Harry is making problems again, isn't he?' a thin woman said. She was worried about her nephew. After all she did love her late sister. She had to pretend in front of her lazy fat of a husband.

'Petunia, we give the brat everything. What he does or gives up doesn't matter!' a fat man said his face turning purple. 'Besides if he wants to kill himself with those criminals… the better! Less shit in the world to worry about!' he shouted just when the door was opening to let the annoying brat in.

'Finally! The little princess grace us with 'her' presence!' Vernon sneered. Harry's aunt remained in silence. Harry ignored them and went to the stairs. 'Hold it right there, freak! Your aunt and I need to inform you of something.' He continued with mock gentleness and a vicious smile. The teen returned on his track and went to the kitchen through the living room where his fat cousin was watching the telly.

Once in the kitchen he was confronted by a purple faced Vernon and an uncomfortable Petunia. 'You ungrateful bastard! Dinner was an hour ago! I may have thought that after all these years you at least would have some decency! God knows we tried! But you seem to just as useless!' he bellowed. A diabolic twinkle resided in his uncle's eyes. Harry gulped and tried to retort.

'The bus was late. So I stayed a little longer at school to ask some friends about homework.' He said, but instantly regretted. The flaming red returned to his uncle face. Petunia stepped out of the kitchen and send Dudley to his room.

'LIAR! I saw the news on the television! How dare you lie to my face, ungrateful freak! You were with your little group of juvenile delinquents again! So don't come to me with that bullshit!' he shouted, spitting everywhere. 'We had the decency to accept you all those years ago! And how do you repay us?! You have tainted our family for too long boy!' he growled.

Harry started to panic. 'Uncle… It wasn't a big deal.' He lamely said.

Vernon slapped him. He always belittled Harry but had never raised his hand against him. 'We've had enough of you and your freakiness! We've already call Mr. Avery to take you to America. You will leave in a month time!' he commanded and stormed out of the room. Petunia and Harry were left alone in the kitchen. Petunia reached for his nephew. Soon she got an armful of a crying teen.

'Aunt, I don't want to go. I'm sorry.' The young man sobbed in his aunt's arms. She petted his head.

'Harry. It isn't my call to make. You really have to take responsibility of your life. You can not follow the Red Lions forever.' She said patronizingly.

'But, they are like my brothers and sisters. I can't let them down. I owe them my loyalty.' He said vehemently. Petunia looked at his nephew with sympathy. Life wasn't that simple.

'Are you 100 sure that they will stick with you through thin and thick?' Harry opened his mouth, but his aunt continued before he could say anything. 'I know that you've been through a lot, more than any could have ever imagined. But, there are things in life you can't take for granted. You better than anyone can see the truth in that statement.' Harry stayed silent while he thought about those things. Ron and Hermione have always been there for him. But there were things, little things that made him think about their friendship. Today, for example, Hermione was being right a bitch to Neville. And Ron has been a git lately. The only one that had always been supporting him was Neville. At the thought of the boy brought a smile to Harry's lips. He has always been his confidant, his moral support… his 'real' brother. For him he would do anything. 'Listen, Harry. I told Lily that I'll be your guardian. But I've been a bit lazy on that aspect.' She said bitterly. 'I'll call your godfathers and ask them for any advice they might have, ok?' His aunt squeezed him a bit in the hug before letting him go. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to his room. He couldn't believe his uncle was going to kick him out! He was already 18 for crying out loud!

He reached the second floor and went to his bedroom: Dudley's old bedroom. He packed a few things and left the house. He was mad at Vernon for sending him away. And with Avery of all people! Vernon knew he had a sick obsession with Harry. Could he really be so cruel? He took out his cell phone and called his aunt to tell her he wasn't going to stay that night at the house. She made him promise he would be there early in the morning to avoid trouble with her husband. Then he dialed Neville's phone and asked him if he could let him sleep the night in his house and tell him everything. They agreed to meet in a dance club on the neighborhood, a few blocks from Neville's place.

Click to the bottom! :3


	3. Chapter 2: Step Up 2 The Street, a HP

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, perhaps just the idea to mix up HP with the movie of Jon Chu in this story. Harry Potter and Step up 2: The streets aren't mine!

Warnings: Slash (male-male and female-female relationships), maybe lemon or lime. HPDM obviously!!!! RLSB and others!!!!

Please review!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

The DJ was already beginning to call the people to the dance floor.

'Good evening, ladies and gentleman! Tonight is all 'bout the coming competitions! And we're going to take them to The Streets, for free!' he said grinning widely. 'Come on! Let's begin!'

People all around the place were dancing, spinning, jumping… it was wild. Harry went straight to the bar.

'Hey, Terry! What's up?' Harry asked to a tall tanned man behind the bar.

'What's up, Ri?' he asked smiling. 'Ready to kick some arses?'

'Hey, could you take my bag? I'll look for it later.' He answered.

'Yeah, sure. It's crazy out there!' he commented.

'Yeah.'

'Gonna dance?'

Harry smirked. 'You know I will.'

'Kill'em, tiger!' he said laughing.

Harry turned around to face the dance arena. There were in a duel of dancing skills. He was so lost in his thought he never noticed someone standing right behind him.

'Look who's all grown up!' a familiar voice said. Harry turned around surprised and glad. Harry turned around and found himself being squeezed by a pair of strong arms. A familiar smell reached his nose. He smiled and returned the hug just as fiercely.

'Sirius…' Harry said. He looked up from his godfather shoulder to see a stunning man smiling at them. His short golden brown hair framed his delicate, almost feminine features. His eyes were amber-gold and his alabaster skin shone in the lights of the place. He stepped out of his godfather's embrace and was immediately trapped in another hug. 'Remus…' he whispered into the man's chest.

'Hello, cub. How have you been?' he said softly with a soft smile in his face. He and Harry had become pretty close since he started seeing Sirius. He and Sirius met at Hogwarts. He was the prodigy of the school and Sirius was the typical 'bad boy', always in detention and causing ruckus.

'I've been better…' Harry said after the hug ended. Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance. Sirius sighed.

'Harry… on our way here we stepped by the Dursley's. Petunia told us what happened.' He said calmly.

Harry looked at them with narrowed eyes. 'She sent you, didn't she? Did she told you they were going to send me away?!' he said angrily. There they were, the ones who could save him from the hell he was in and they sided with his aunt?! Unbelievable!

'Wait! She didn't send us. Like we're going to take orders from her…' Sirius huffed faking offense. Remus rolled his eyes and Harry sighed.

'Then, what are you doing here?' He asked tired.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. 'Well… we're worried, Harry. And before you say anything…' he saw Harry ready to protest. 'We KNOW you're uncomfortable in the crew. Yeah, it's cool and everything. But you're wasting away your talent. I've seeing you dance. And you're so much more than those Red Lions.' He said even though softly but with a passion. Harry found himself believing him. He knew that Ron was an insufferable jerk and that he wanted him. Constantly getting frustrated 'cause Harry didn't paid attention to his advances. He knew Hermione hated him 'cause she wanted Ron for herself. And that make her bitchy every time Ron was in the room. He sighed. Remus was right.

'And what pray tell we're gonna do 'bout it?' he said resigned. Sirius and Remus grinned at each other.

'We're going to set an interview at Hogwarts!' Sirius chirped. Harry's eyes widened, his mouth hanging open.

'WHAT?!' he yelled. People turn heads at the yell. Harry blushed. 'What?!' he whispered fiercely. 'Are you out of your fucking minds?!' he said disbelieving.

The men smiled. 'Of course we're!' they said in unison.

Harry looked at them bewildered and shook his head. There was no way Ron was going to let him go to the fancy school of arts…

'Ron's gonna be so pissed of…' he said looking at the floor. Worried, Remus and Sirius put their arms around the teenager.

'Don't worry, pup. We're going to be here. We're taking time of. And we're going to… Ouch! Remy! Why did you hit me?' Sirius said pouting. Harry looked at them amused at their antics. Curious about what Sirius almost said, turned puppy-dog eyes at Remus. Remus looked at him and sighed. Harry smiled triumphantly.

'It was going to be a surprise. But this mutt here spilled before time!' he glared at a properly chastised Sirius. 'We were offered a job as teachers at Hogwarts.' He said smiling.

They chatted happily until the DJ noticed them. Each of them were pretty good dancers on they own accord. But together… they were amazing and all the people gathered there knew it.

'OMG! I see 'em! Can't believe me eyes! The unbeatable Trio! The Marauders! Bambi, Moony and Padfoot are on the HOUSE! YEAH! Come on! I'll play your favorite!' the DJ said on the microphone and the cheers and catcalls of the gathered resounded on the repaired warehouse. The trio looked at each other and shrugged.

The beat of the beginning of the song resounded in the place. The remix of numb and encore by Jay-Z & Linkin Park fell from the huge speakers surrounding the dance floor.

The claps and whistling of the people encouraging the three men, they nodded to each other. They started with a few jumps and pirouettes. In unison they started to dance, in perfect synchronization. It looked practiced, prepared…

Unbeknown to them, a tall platinum-blonde young man looked at them from underneath the hood of his black sport-sweater.

* * *

Author's note: I know. This chapter is more than a copy paste of the movie. I felt like it. I've seen the movie enough times to write this story to be only based in it (movie). I hope you like it. I'll try to write more often!

Sade


	4. Chapter 3: Step Up 2 The Street, a HP

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, perhaps just the idea to mix up HP with the movie of Jon Chu in this story. Harry Potter and Step up 2: The streets aren't mine!

Warnings: Slash (male-male and female-female relationships), maybe lemon or lime. HPDM obviously!!!! RLSB and others!!!!

Please review!!!!

Chapter 3

The last accords of the song died out melting with the rising beat of a new song. Harry, Remus and Sirius stepped out of the dancing floor to the bar and asked for water. Cheers and whistles growing louder from the crowd in the dance floor. They parted and the trio could see what caused the ruckus. A thin young man was standing on one side of the dancing floor; his back was to the wall and the hood of his black sport-sweater covering his face. Strands of platinum blonde hair peeked from underneath the hood from time to time with each graceful movement. It was hypnotic, his body moving in time with the music. Harry had to admit the guy was good, in all aspects of the word.

He has known he was gay since he was 12, having developed a tiny crush for his history teacher. At 13 he realized that girls didn't really pulled his attention and since then he's been in and out of relationships and never took it further than soft kisses and holding hands. There was something about that guy that intrigued him; called to him… a low whistle brought him back to reality.

'He's good, really good…' Sirius said in a slightly awed voice.

'Hmmm… that he is indeed.' He mused scrutinizing the young man carefully. He seemed to be meditating over something. 'Siri, have you noticed?' he said in a bit dazed voice.

Confused Sirius glanced from Remus to the mysterious young man. 'Notice what, Re?' he said confused. Remus sighed.

'Didn't his dancing movements say anything to you at all? Look really careful, Padfoot.' Sirius looked at Remus before studying the young dancer. Graceful movements, tall, broad shoulders, small waist, platinum blonde hair and the way how his presence commanded an entire room. Could it be?

'Draconis?' Sirius asked disbelieving.

Remus nodded his head. 'It seems so… those movements are similar to Lucius's.'

'You know him?' Harry asked, his eyes never leaving the dancing blonde.

Remus and Sirius shared a glance over Harry's head. 'Sort of, his father and godfather went to Hogwarts with us.' Sirius answered with a graceful shrug. Remus gave Sirius a pointed look. The black haired man sighed. 'There is the fact that his father is my cousin making him my nephew…' he trailed of.

'Nephew! You never told me you've got a nephew! Why?' Harry said looking at his godfather with his bright green eyes.

'Ehhh… Re, a little bit of help, please!' Sirius said a little bit panicked. The golden brown haired man sighed.

'Let's just say that Padfoot and his family aren't in the best of terms.' Harry ohh-ed and looked at Sirius questioningly but didn't ask. There were things that were better the way they were.

The song melted into another. The crowded people started to dance and the blonde lost himself in the mob of frantic dancers. Harry felt a kiss on his left temple and turned to look at the black haired man. He gave the man a questioning look.

Sirius smiled ruefully. 'Sorry, Bambi. We've got to sleep early. Have to be at Hogwarts first thing in the morning.' He said and gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

'Almost forgot. You've got to be at Hogwarts quarter to 8 sharp. Sleep well and good luck.' Remus said while giving him a hug and a kiss on each cheek. A few more words of encouragement and the men left the place. Harry went to the bar and asked Terry for his things.

'Good show there, Ri!' he said as he handed the black haired young man a black and old rucksack.

'Thanks man.' He said with a smile and as he turned he bumped softly with something flat, hard and warm. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulder helping him to get his balance. Harry looked up onto the hood covered face. Their eyes even though shadowed by the hood were unsettlingly bright and were slightly hinted with worry.

'Are you all right?' a deep soft baritone voice asked with masked concern. The voice sent shiver up Harry's spine and he released a shuddered breath.

'Yeah, thanks.' He said softly unable to look from the bright eyes. The concern turn into dim amusement and the stranger smirked.

'See you 'round.' He said mysteriously. Harry could only nod. That had never happen to him before. But the blonde's presence made him giddy, insanely happy, go weak on the knees… something you would expect from some lovesick 1st year girl with a crush on one of her teachers. Harry sighed and arranged his hold on the rucksack's band.

88888888888

He arrived at the Durley's house only to find the house empty. He had already call Neville to tell him he was returning home. Neville sounded worried and asked him if he was al right. The thought brought a smile to his face. He went to the kitchen to drink a bit of milk before going to bed. In the fridge was a note from his Aunt.

Harry,

It was a last minute trip. One of Vernon's sisters died tonight. I'm sure you remember her… 'darling' Marge. Well we've taken Dudley with us and we will be back in a week. By the way, Sirius came by. I'm sure he can take you in until we've arrived? I can not bear the thought of you all alone in the house, less with those… hooligans. Oh, but that sweet boy, Neville, aye? You can ask him too. I'm sure his grandmother would take you in a heartbeat. Please, eat. Now that Vernon's not around fill out a bit, ok?

Love,

Your Aunt.

Well, for other people this would come as a shock. Normally, Petunia wasn't someone you would classify as loving type. Maybe with her son, but her nephew… No one has ever seen her more than indifferent towards her nephew. But in the shelter of the house and provided that Vernon wasn't in hearing or seeing range, she was a very sweet loving person. At the beginning, she was completely indifferent to Harry. But as years have come to pass, she found company in Harry and a connection with her darling sister. Contrary to belief, she loved her sister very much and was destroyed by her death. The only problem was her husband. Vernon used to work for the Potter Family in one of the family's companies. That was how he met Petunia. James Potter was Lily's fiancé by the time. Lily was older by a year only. Petunia wasn't always the ugly horse-faced woman. She was quite beautiful. Her long ash blonde silky hair, her sky-blue eyes; but years of Vernon's abuse did that to anyone. She and Harry were starved quite often by Vernon, locked in their rooms. He did that to Petunia because he could and to Harry because he couldn't stand the young man. At least he hadn't caught the habit of using them as a punching bag.

Harry sighed. He filled a glass with milk and drank it slowly. He went upstairs and straight to his bedroom. His last thoughts before closing his eyes were filled by blond tresses and sparkling eyes.

888888888888888888888888888

I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers. You guys are the ones that make this possible! Wow! It felt like an Oscar's Speech!

See ya!

Click to the button?


	5. Chapter 4: Step Up 2 The Street, a HP

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, perhaps just the idea to mix up HP with the movie of Jon Chu in this story. Harry Potter and Step up 2: The streets aren't mine!

Warnings: Slash (male-male and female-female relationships), maybe lemon or lime. HPDM obviously!!!! RLSB and others!!!!

Please review!!!!

Chapter 4

A constant beeping filled the small bedroom. The person in the bed started to wake up. A black mop of hair appeared from underneath the covers and a rosy white hand tapped the nightstand looking for the annoying thing making the noise. The covers were pushed to the side and a teenager rose from the bed. Sleepily, the young man made his way to the bathroom.

As he rinsed his hair, Harry Potter came to the conclusion that he was more than a little nervous about the interview on Hogwarts. He hoped Remus and Sirius would be there… or close to where the interview was taking place. He closed the taps and stepped out of the shower. Absentmindedly he picked up a fluffy white towel from the shelf and wrapped it around his hips. On one of his hands he had a smaller towel and he put it on his head. He was drying his hair as he entered his room. His mind lost in thought. He dressed in the same state and took off. He walked in auto-pilot to the school and stopped right in the walk-side in front of the building. He heard his name being called. It sounded as if the person calling him was far, far away.

"Harry!" He turned around slowly. He saw his friend running to him. Even though he was a bit clumsy, he had lost the chubbiness and his boyish looks. He was now a tall handsome young man with his straight wheat blonde hair and his sky-blue eyes. His skin was flawless and creamy white.

"Neville? What are you doing here?" Harry asked confused. His friend had his hands on his knees and was panting heavily. Once he recovered his breath he looked up and straightened.

"Hmm… uhh… Well, when Gran heard you were going to attend Hogwarts she prepared an interview for me too. She felt it was for the best." He shrugged and grinned. Harry gave him a weak smile. "Don't worry, Ri. Ron can't do anything to you." He commented giving the black haired youth shoulder a light squeeze and a concerned glance.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. It's just… that… hard, you know. We've always been together and when we were accepted on the crew… it all became clear, like it was what we've been looking for, even at the cost of our pride and somehow our freedom." Harry said softly. Neville sighed sadly and looked up to the sky. Harry and he had been together since their parents died in the same car accident. They lived near and had been like brothers ever since.

"It felt like we belonged somewhere, like the family we've yearned to be a part of. Our dreams became true… but once we tasted it, it was… disappointing." Neville said and looked at Harry's green eyes. They shared a sad glance and looked at the building on in front of them. It was a huge building almost ancient but it was taken care of. It looked like an old 1600's palace-like mansion made of stone. It was surrounded by a brick wall and there were beautiful gardens around the walk-path to the school.

"Ready?" Harry asked. Neville smiled at him and nodded.

"Bring it on, mate" he said teasingly and they walked to the school.

8888888888888888888

Walking to the school was both awe-inspiring and dreadfully tiring. The big oak doors were open. They arrived to a big Entrance Hall with marble floors and stone walls adorned with paintings, from the ceiling hung a big crystal chandelier giving the Hall an eerie light. Right in front of them were a set of stairs that reached a rest floor, with a big window, that lead to two sets of stairs; one on the right and the other on the left.

"May I help you?" a voice to their left said. Startled, they turned to look at the source of the voice. A young Italian man was standing there. He was dressed neatly I what seemed the school uniform: black smart trousers, a white button up shirt, black silk Nehru jackets and polished black leather shoes. He was quite handsome. He had tanned skin, ash blond hair and greenish gray eyes. Even with the uniform, they could tell the young man's body was toned and athletic.

"I'm Harry Potter and he's Neville Longbottom, we're here for the auditions." Harry said shyly. He felt underdressed. He was wearing loose black denim trousers, a black t-shirt and black sport moccasins. His long black hair was tightly done in a French braid; while Neville was dressed the same way but all white. They looked quite stunning together. And the brunette youth took notice. Said brunette smiled at them.

"Blaise Zabini, a pleasure. Well you're right on time. The auditions are about to start. Please, follow me." He said. The baritone tone of his voice makes him all the more delightful. He turned and glided through a hallway that they failed to notice upon entering the school.

888888888888888888

After what seemed like hours of walking they reached a pair of double oak doors.

"Well, gents, here we are. I hope I see you two soon?" he asked and left before either of the other two could answer.

"Well, to nothing." Neville said with a soft a bit unsure voice.

"To nothing." Harry mumbled. And they opened the door to their new destiny together. What they were hoping to see was nothing to what they found behind the doors.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999

I want to say a special thank to:

Carola-x

BlackHeartz

JWOHPfan

Triden

Abigail hepzibah

Deaths Destiny

yAoI-tEnShI1412

and Windseeker2305  I love your fics! I'm waiting for Life Agendas to be finished to read it! Love you!


	6. Chapter 5: Step Up 2 The Street, a HP

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, perhaps just the idea to mix up HP with the movie of Jon Chu in this story. Harry Potter and Step up 2: The streets aren't mine!

Warnings: Slash (male-male and female-female relationships), maybe lemon or lime. HPDM obviously!!!! RLSB and others!!!!

Please review!!!!

Chapter 5

They opened the door as quietly as they could. Music reached their ears as they stepped in the room. It was an old theatre. There were red-carpet covered stairs to reach the stage. The scene was made of polished wood and was like a semi-circle. There were rows and rows of seats surrounding the stage with the respective paths to reach it. Red velvet curtains were on the sides and a black velvet curtain covered the furthest wall of the stage.

As quietly as they entered they walked down the stairs. In the front row there were five people. Four of them were watching the girl that was performing. The fifth was sprawled gracefully on their seat looking at the ceiling. Harry and Neville seated themselves a few rows behind whom seemed to the judges.

The final notes of the song resounded as the young woman finished her routine.

"We will call you, Miss Abbot." One of the judges said without looking at the girl.

She curtseyed to the judges and got down of the stage. She passed them without a look and exited the room.

"Mister Potter, on the stage, please." The same judge said.

Neville squeezed softly his hand and gave him an encouraging smile. Harry swallowed and nodded to himself. He got up and walked to the stage. He gave the CD to the judge that was sprawled on his seat. Said judge straightened and looked at him. It was the same guy he had seen in the club the night before. The young man had a black cap covering his blonde head. The judge next to him was dressed in all black and his face was a blank mask. There were two women and another man. One of the women was wearing a dark blood red dress and her hair was tied in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. The other woman had curly blond hair and was wearing a button up light yellow blouse and a long black skirt. The man seated on the other side was wearing a midnight blue suit and had grey hair.

"Hey." The blonde young man said. He was dressed in black shorts, trainers and shirt. Harry nodded and climbed up the stage. The young judge pressed the start button and the notes of the song filled the room.

Neville smiled from his seat. That song was Harry's favorite and he was the only one that had seen Harry dance it. It described his and Harry's life perfectly.

Heres the chance of life  
Get ready, set, fly  
High  
Above the fear of you mind  
Go for it its hit or miss  
Too late for you to quit  
You gotta show them how bad you really want this

Live your dreams  
It's not as hard as it may seem  
You gotta work to get the c.r.e.a.m  
On your hopes you must lean  
From your fears  
You have to win yourself  
It's all or nothing  
Give your everything

You are what you believe  
You've got to bring the heat  
Set the pace  
Competition: take the lead  
This is it all eyes on you  
So stay on point and prove  
That you deserve what's long overdue

Live your dreams  
It's not as hard as it may seem  
You gotta work to get the c.r.e.a.m  
On your hopes you must lean  
From your fears  
You have to win yourself  
It's all or nothing  
Give your everything

Harry danced with at the beat of the music. His braid moved sensually with every move he made. It was soft yet strong, sad yet with so much energy. It was intimate, passionate. Harry let the song take away his senses and become one with it.

My heart is still recovering  
From Heartbreak of another kind  
I'm still drying my tears  
Getting over my own fears  
In my life  
I wanna make sure this time  
That I'm strong enough  
To give it my all

Live your dreams  
It's not as hard as it may seem  
You got to work to get the c.r.e.a.m  
On your hopes you must lean  
From your fears  
You have to win yourself

It's all or nothing  
Give your everything  
Live your dreams

Live your dreams  
It's not as hard as it may seem  
(no, no)  
You gotta work to get the c.r.e.a.m  
On your hopes you must lean  
From your fears  
You have to win yourself  
It's all or nothing  
(I say it's all or nothing)  
Give your everything

Live your dreams  
(You gotta live your dreams)  
It's not as hard as it may seem  
You gotta work to get the c.r.e.a.m  
On your hopes you must lean  
From your fears  
You have to win yourself  
It's all or nothing  
Give your everything

You know you've got to live your dreams  
So don't you be afraid  
Sacrifice  
take the lead  
It's your time to shine  
Please believe

As the last notes ended Harry opened his eyes, he didn't remember closing them. He looked at the judges and was internally amused by the look in their faces. The women were out right gaping at him. The man on the farthest corner was looking at him with wide eyes. The sour man near the blonde had pleasant surprise shining in his black eyes. And the blonde was looking at him with a smug smile and was looking at him with something that made him quiver as chills went down his spine.

A cough woke the judges from their trance like state and the sour man spoke. "Thank you, Mister Potter. Please step down." He looked at the other judges and rolled his eyes at the blonde that was still looking at Harry. The other judges nodded.

"Mister Longbottom, on the stage, if you please." The severe looking woman said. Harry stepped down and gave Neville's shoulder a supportive squeeze as he passed. Neville smiled tremulously and climbed up the stairs on one side of the stage.

Harry handed the blonde young man another CD as he retrieved his.

"When you're ready, Mr. Longbottom." The same woman said. Neville looked at Harry and took a deep breath.

69696969696969696969696969696969

The song is "All Or Nothing" by Athena Cage. If you've seen 'Save the Last Dance', the last routine of Sarah Johnson to enter Julliard… yeah, well, something like that.

Click to the button! :3


	7. Chapter 6: Step Up 2 The Street, a HP

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, perhaps just the idea to mix up HP with the movie of Jon Chu in this story. Harry Potter and Step up 2: The streets aren't mine!

Warnings: Slash (male-male and female-female relationships), maybe lemon or lime. HPDM obviously!!!! RLSB and others!!!! Some characters will bee OOC to fit in the story.

Please review!!!!

Chapter 6

"I'm ready." Neville said softly. The beat of the beginning of the song reverberated in the vast room. It started softly, like a caress. Neville moved with it. Harry looked at him and smiled sadly. They both had lost their parents in the same accident. Their parents had been friends, just as they were. When they joined the Red Lions at the age of 16, for a couple of months it was pure bliss. But, after that time, the bubble was shattered.

They said you wouldn't make it so far a a

And ever since they've said it, it's been hard

But never mind that night'cha had to cry

Cause you had never let it go inside

You worked real hard and you know exactly what you want and need so believe

And you can never give up

You can reach your goals

Just talk to your soul and say

They have danced since they were kids. Both of their moms had studied here, at Hogwarts. Their fathers had studied here also, but they were studying to be actors. That's how they met each other as well as Remus and Sirius. The six of them had been inseparable, the bright lights on the dulled lives of those around them. Dancing was on their blood. It became as natural to them as breathing. After the accident, Remus and Sirius took the task to teach them.

I believe I can

I believe I will

I believe I know my dreams are real

I believe I'll chant

I believe I'll dance

I believe I'll grow real soon and

That is what I do believe

Your fools are just's singing, your soul aha

And you know that your moves will let them show

You keep creating pictures in your mind

So just believe they will come true in time

It will be fine leave all of your cares and stress behind

Just let it go

Let the music flow inside again the pain

It just start to believe

Their dancing was unique. The mix of street and cultured dancing made them exotic. So when the others in the crew realized this they belittle them, saying that they didn't know how to dance, calling them names…

I believe I can

I believe I will

I believe I know my dreams are real

I believe I'll chant

I believe I'll dance

I believe I'll grow real soon and

That is what I do believe

They danced as if their life was the song in itself. And on some ways, it was. They usually choose song that they can relate to. It was liberating… to just let go, no problems, no pains… just you and the music flooding your senses.

At third my yet what people say

Hold your head high and turn away

With all my hopes and dreams I will believe

Even though it seems it's not for me

I won't give up, I'll keep it up

Looking to the sky

I will achieve on my knees

I will always believe

I believe I can

I believe I will

I believe I know my dreams are real

I believe I'll chant

I believe I'll dance

I believe I'll grow real soon and

That is what I do believe

I believe I can

I believe I will

I believe I know my dreams are real

I believe I'll chant

I believe I'll dance

I believe I'll grow real soon and

That is what I do believe

The song died away. Neville stood still feeling the music still beating on his ears, making him feel complete and content. He looked at Harry and the emerald eyes that looked at him were suspiciously bright. He then looked at the judges. The women's eyes were bright. The three men were looking at him with concealed surprise. The sour man recovered first and beckoned Neville to get down of the stage. Harry had already stood up and was waiting for him. Neville bowed to the judges and walked slowly to Harry. He felt drained. He looked at Harry and immediately knew he felt the same way.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom." The severe looking woman stopped them. All the judges had stood up and were facing them. The blonde woman and the older man had small smiles on their faces. The other three were looking at them with something akin to pride.

It was the sour looking man that gave them the news. "It is not official, but welcome to Hogwarts." He said with a small smirk.

Harry was stunned. They made it… They made it! He ran down the stairs and met Neville half way. They hugged each other and shed tears of joy. They had come to the interview for many reasons. One, as a way out of the little hell they've been with the crew. Two, because of their parents, to feel they had more of them, a connection. But along the small amount of time they felt they belonged there. And to have achieved what they came for, they felt more than the relief they expected to feel. It felt like they have come home. The four of the five judges looked at them with sad joy. They have known their parents. And they have mourned their loss too. For three of them they had been the best students that have stepped the halls of the school. And for the sour man, one of them had been his cousin and his best friend.

The blonde youth looked at them with understanding and a little bit of jealousy. He knew they were nothing more than best friends-turned-brothers but he couldn't help but be jealous of their closeness. He wanted to be the one the black haired beauty hugged, the one to comfort him.

Severus next to him cleared his throat. The young men separated but kept holding hands.

"I expect to see you tomorrow first thing in the morning. The classes will start next week. I'm sure you know this is a boarding school, so bring everything you need with you tomorrow and we will place you in your rooms." He drawled in a bored tone and gave them a pointed look. They caught the meaning and after thanking the judges the hurried to the door and exited the room.

"It should be interesting. So he's Lily and James's son, hmm?" Severus said softly as they took their seats.

"Well, I told you so. He is magnificent. They both are." The blonde youth drawled elegantly.

"Yes, I know that, Draco. At first, I thought he was going to be like his father, but seeing him move like the way he did today… he is like Lily reincarnated." The black haired man said softly.

"Yes, Severus. Just like Mr. Longbottom reminds me of Anne. The same movements, energy and charisma." The severe woman said in a soft saddened voice. The other two nodded solemnly.

69696969696969696969696969696969

Harry and Neville walked down the hallways of the ancient school lost in their thoughts and still holding hands. Without even knowing they exited the building and walked to their respective homes. Before separating they agreed to meet at Neville's place the next morning before leaving to the school.

6969696969696969696969696969696969

That night, they slept peacefully. Their path chosen, but it was long before they could have their happy ending.

696969696969696969696969696969696969

The End!

Hahahahahaha! Gotcha! Nah, this baby isn't ready yet.

Thank you for your encouraging reviews! I hope you like this new chapter.

Isn't it cute! Draco is jealous! Well, I know. Severus will be OOC, but I'll explain the why after, in a more detailed manner. If anyone can guess feel free to put it on your review! ^^ but I won't promise to tell anything! Hahahahahaha!

The song is "I Believe" by Yolanda Adams, from the movie 'Honey'.

Click to the button! :3


	8. Chapter 7: Step Up 2 The Street, a HP

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, perhaps just the idea to mix up HP with the movie of Jon Chu in this story. Harry Potter and Step up 2: The streets aren't mine!

Warnings: Slash (male-male and female-female relationships), maybe lemon or lime. HPDM obviously!!!! RLSB and others!!!! Some characters will bee OOC to fit in the story.

At some reader request I made this chapter a little bit longer. I hope you like it! Please tell me if it is too diluted, horrible or anything!

Thank you Amber for beta-ing for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I luv you Am!!!!!!

Please review!!!!

Chapter 7

The next morning Harry was up earlier than usual.

He dressed while softly singing a song he had heard long time ago. When he asked his aunt about it, she had told him his mom used to sing to him to calm him down. He already had his stuff packed and ready to leave. He went to the kitchen to left his aunt a note.

He took a little notepad and started to write.

_Dear Aunt, _

_As you know, Sirius and Remus have returned. I'm sure they told you they were trying to enroll me in Hogwarts: School of Arts. Well, the same day you left, they told me this. So, Neville and I went to the audition at the school. Guess what?! _

_WE MADE IT! _

_Ehh… I'm quite excited. That's the reason for the letter. Hogwarts is a boarding school, as you may know, so we are required to live there. Tell Uncle Vernon that Sirius and Remus took me away… whatever it comes to your mind. I'm so happy! But I'm going to miss you, Aunt Nia. I really don't want to leave you alone with Vernon. But if he crosses the line, even by a little bit, do not hesitate and call me please? I'll feel better if you do. _

_I'll call you every week to check up on you. _

_Love, _

_Harry_

Harry looked at the short letter and sighed. He really wished he could take his aunt away from Vernon. The first few years he had spent with the Dursley's were… tough. He was mostly ignored by his relatives. But as years came to pass, the abuse suffered by Vernon brought them together. She would sneak up to his room and teach him how to read and write. She would stay up with him until near midnight. When Vernon was out of town and Dudley would go to his friend's house and stay for a sleep-over, she would spend all her time with him, teaching him to cook, to tend to the garden, to read, to write… they would share a deep secret and go to music and dance lessons on the small arts academy just around the corner. He flashed back to those times when he would spend the day with his aunt and be a normal boy…

696969696969696969696969696969696969

_A little boy, no older than 6, was lying on his back in a small bed. The room was… ludicrously small and was stuffed with broken toys and unused books and furniture. The boy had a black mess of raven locks that reached his s__houlders and his skin was a flawless ivory. His eyes were closed. _

_A few moments later the door of the miniature room clicked open. It was pretty late and the other two males were gone from the house. Vernon had said he was leaving in a business trip and Dudley was at a sleepover in one of his friend's house. The moment Harry heard the door open; he tensed but did not open his eyes. The only one it could have been was his Aunt Petunia. _

_Even at the __young age of six, he was mature beyond his years. His emerald green eyes looked much to older than a normal six-year-old child's eyes. The happiness that should be there was long gone and was replaced by a deep sadness. _

_His aunt came in to the room. _

'_Harry?' an ash blonde haired woman pocked her head from behind the door. Harry opened his eyes and looked at her without blinking. His emerald eyes looked dulled and sad. _

_The first time Petunia saw his eyes so much like her sister's she was taken aback by their depth and knowledge. It seemed as if he knew what was happening, that his parents were already dead. She refused to acknowledge the boy years before because that would mean that she had to accept the fact that Lily, her sweet sister, was dead. It had been like that until recently. She had found a letter in an old box with her name on it. She recognized the writing immediately. It was Lily's hand writing. She had rushed to Harry's door after finishing the letter. She was nervous and her nephew's stare wasn't doing anything to sooth her nerves. In fact, he was making it all worse. Petunia swallowed. _

_Harry looked as his aunt completely entered the room. Her eyes were red and puffy. There were wet streaks on her cheeks and she was clasping tightly her hands around a piece of paper. He saw her take a deep calming breath. _

'_I… I found this letter today while I was cleaning the attic. It was with some of the things you __had when they left you at our doorstep.' she said softly looking at the letter. Harry sat up slowly and looked at his aunt. She was notoriously nervous, but resigned. Her face was marked with worry lines and her eyes were dark with sadness and self loathing. She extended the letter to him and he took it warily._

_Dear Harry, _

_If you're reading this letter it means we're no longer in this world. I assume you're at Petunia's place right now, as per my wishes?_

_I wanted to tell you how much I love you. _

_I've had a nagging feeling about this day since I woke up. Right now I'm in your room watching you play with the stuffed toys your godfathers and godmother brought you for your birthday. As I looked at you giggling, dread fills my body. _

_I knew this day would come. I was hoping it wouldn't come so soon. Our deaths _ARE NOT YOUR FAULT!_ I knew… I needed to know you were going to be ok. That was why we left you at home with Sirius and Remus. If there had been a way, believe me, we would have taken it. As it was… let's say it was the safest and logical solution. _

_Please, do not mourn us more than you should and do not be mad at us. It will give you wrinkles. Ahhh… and you're such a beautiful baby._

_Harry, darling, give your aunt Petunia a chance. She was married to a man she didn't love. And, yes, WAS married. She took no part in the decision of marrying such a brute of a man. _

_We will always be looking after you. _

_Your Loving Parents, _

_Lily and James Potter_

_PS: You have already show signs for the sissy arts… give it a try, ok? – your Father. _

_PSS: James Sebastien Potter, watch your tongue! He's still a child! Don't listen to your father; he's had too much coke. Besides, he's also a prodigy in what he calls 'sissy arts'… I swear to God, I don't know why he's being such a prat…_

_PSSS__: Ohhh… but you love me any way! Take care of yourself, son!_

_PSSSS: Yes, and I'm still wondering why… Do take care of yourself, Harry. We love you. _

_Harry couldn't do anything else but to stare at the letter with wide surprised eyes. He seemed to be deep in thought. He was still trying to swallow what the letter was trying to say. They knew? No other choice? Like hell there wasn't another choice! He was an orphan because his parents saw fit to play the selfless heroes. He let himself fall back to the bed and did the thing most unexpected of him… he pouted. _

_Petunia was flabbergasted. The boy, Lily's child, always so serious and mature, pouted. She woke up from her shock and sat down next to he nephew. They were silent for several minutes until Petunia broke it. _

"_Harry," she said looking at the ground. Harry looked at her with moisten eyes. "The reason I… the reason I have ignored you for the better part of five excruciating years…" she trailed of. Taking a fortifying breath and squaring her shoulders she looked at Harry with a sad smile and determined eyes. "It all was because of you mother. Listen first, please." She said returning her eyes to the floor. Harry sat up and rested his back on the simple white wall. "We were so different from each other. She was as fiery as her ruby red hair, while I was more quiet and shy. She was always defending me from the others because I was small or my skin was too white… Lily, she was always there. Like a guiding star. She would make me laugh when I was crying." There were crystalline tears rolling down her sunken cheeks. Harry closed the gap between them and hugged his aunt. He had just realized how much his aunt was hurting…_

"… _And now that she is gone, I feel lost, alone and terrified. I never wanted to marry Vernon. Mom and Dad promised me in marriage to him. It's been awful, all these years. Thank God we've been in separate rooms since Dudley's conception. I have wanted to talk to you so many times. But I was afraid to confront the truth… that-" Harry cut off her speech._

"_It's okay, Aunt Petunia. I understand. Please, don't cry." Harry said softly as he rocked her. They cried for a few minutes, hugging each other giving comfort. After calming down they started talking. Since then, every time they could they would be doing something together behind Vernon and Dudley's backs. _

_Petunia taught Harry how to cook and take care of the garden. She also taught him how to read and write. When it was time for Dudley to go to Primary School, Harry was enrolled too under the pretense that he would be Dudley's lapdog. Of course, none of that would happen as Dudley didn't want to be related to the 'freak' and Harry was much left alone. _

6969696969696969696969696969

The memory shifted and he was remembering the first time he danced and went to that small Academy in the neighborhood.

6969696969696969696969696969

"… _Let's try again. You're doing well. Let's keep it up, ok? " a melodious voice rang in the small bedroom.__ In the room you could see a beautiful blond woman teaching a raven haired boy, no older than 7 or 8 how to dance. For being so young, the boy was extremely talented and the woman knew it. _

_They did the first few steps of the Viennese Waltz a few more times before ending the lesson. _

"_Theresa told me something that would interest you. She said that some new family has moved to the neighborhood AND the father has decided to open a dance school in the old abandoned warehouse between Privet Drive and Magnolia Crescent. Would you be interested? Lessons will start next Monday. What do you say?" She was nervous. She'd come to love the quiet boy in the time they've been together. He was like the son every mother dreamed to have, with flaws and virtues, but still perfect. An eager learner, mature, handsome, a complete gentleman… stubborn, unsure of himself, cunning… It wasn't hard to love him. _

_Harry had a thoughtful expression on his face. The wire rimmed glasses upon a tiny nose and the small frown on his marked forehead made a cute picture. Suddenly a bright smile was sent her way and equally bright emerald eyes locked into hers. _

"_I'd__ love to, Aunt Petunia. Only if you would be my dancing partner, because no one else would be enough," he said grinning mischievously as he half bowed extending a hand to her. _

_She smiled sardonically._

"_Flattery won't get you anyw__here with me, Maese Potter." She took his hand and they left the room together. _

_He looked up at her and pouted. _

"_I'm deeply wounded, auntie. Why would you think so lowly of me? I was merely telling you the truth," he whined. _

_Petunia smirked.__ "I would have believed you if you weren't aware of the chocolate chip cookies I baked this morning," she said matter-of-factly. _

_Harry pouted and sighed. He smiled almost instantly. _

"_Well then, about the lessons. When are we going to sign up?" he asked as they pulled out the cookies and a glass of milk. _

"_Since I know you so well, I've already signed us both for the weekend classes," she said before taking a sip of milk. Harry only nodded. _

_696969696969696969696969696969_

_As days __came to pass, both Aunt and Nephew, found themselves bubbling with excitement and before they knew it, it was Friday night. Their classes would start the next morning; four hours on Saturday and another four on Sunday. Petunia had already taken care of everything they would need: clothes, footwear, water bottles… _

_That night, neither of them could sleep much from the excitement. By five in the morning, they were up and dressed. _

_Since Vernon worked on Saturday also, they didn't have to sneak out to the classes. And Dudley stayed at his friend__'s house every weekend claiming that Surrey was too boring. _

_They quietly made their way to the front door, rucksacks on hand; they exited number 4 Privet Drive. _

_69696969696969696969696_

_The instructor was a light blonde man no older than 30. His name was Charles, Charles Lovegood. His eyes were a deep blue and always had a dreamily appearance in them. His wife was an ash-blonde brown-eyed petit woman full of life and laughter, and their little daughter with her mommy's ash blonde hair and her Daddy's deep blue dreamy eyes. She was a year younger than Harry. _

_The class started with the basic steps for the ballroom dances. Harry and Petunia were delighted and practiced every available period they got. Even though they looked dull and unhappy to Vernon and Dudley, they were the happiest they've ever been. _

_A week in__to the classes, Neville and his grandmother, Rosemarie Longbottom, joined them. Harry hadn't seen Neville since Dudley's third birthday. He had been prohibited to see the boy by Vernon because he wouldn't want a freak like Harry tarnish the Longbottom's reputation. _

_Harry flourished as a dancer with his aunt by his side. Even the more exotic Latin dances thought to be too erotic and indecent, looked soft and passionate when Harry and Neville danced them. _

_They were taught the Viennese Waltz, Waltz, foxtrot, swing, salsa, rumba, quickstep, samba, double step, jive, tango, bolero, polka, merengue, Lindy hop, lambada, Argentine tango, ballet and modern dance. _

_Being together again reinforced Neville and Harry's friendship, they became inseparable. You would see them talking at the public school they went at any time. They became best friends. When they discovered they liked boys far more than girls it was obvious they would experiment with each other. But after a few chaste kisses they decided to drop it since it was awkward for both of them. From that moment on, their friendship grew and they considered each other siblings. _

696969696969696969696969696969696969

Harry smiled sadly as the memories fade away. He left the note in their secret compartment and exited the house. He locked the door and left the key under the 'welcome' rug and walked away from the house without turning back once.

He really hoped his Aunt would get away from Vernon the first chance she got.

6969696969696969696969696969

Well here it is. I'm sorry I took so much time!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry! I'm an insignificant worm… Really, I'm not but that's beside the point. I'm not particularly fond of this chapter, but… whatever.

Hmmmmm. I changed Luna's father name. I don't like the name Xenophilus. I also changed the name of Neville's Granny. The name of Luna's mom will come eventually, but later. The betrothal of Petunia to Vernon will be explained in due time. The 'who' is paying for Harry's studies will be answered in due time! Any other questions, please be free to ask.

A special THANK YOU, again, to Amber for beta-ing for me!

Click to the button?


	9. Chapter 8: Step Up 2 The Street, a HP

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, perhaps just the idea to mix up HP with the movie of Jon Chu in this story. Harry Potter and Step up 2: The streets aren't mine!

Warnings: Slash (male-male and female-female relationships), maybe lemon or lime. HPDM obviously!!!! RLSB and others!!!! Some characters will bee OOC to fit in the story.

At some reader request I made this chapter a little bit longer. I hope you like it! Please tell me if it is too diluted, horrible or anything!

Thank you Amber for beta-ing for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I luv you Am!!!!!!

Please review!!!!

Chapter 8

Harry arrived early at Neville's doorstep. It was an old British-styled house with white walls and brownish red roof tiles on dark wooded roofs. It had big windows and beige curtains. The front door was made of mahogany. The house was surrounded by well cared gardens and a stone path led to the entrance door. He walked through the stone path and stood in front of the delicately carved door. It had a flowery carving and on the centre there was an intricate carving of a "fleur-the-lis". The black haired youth grabbed the knocker and knocked three times. He waited patiently for someone to open the door.

Harry was lost in his memories in a couple of seconds. It was Dudley's third birthday and many of the upper class kids have been invited. By then Harry and Neville have been best friends since they could barely walk. Though, no one knew. Unfortunately, Vernon had seen them playing behind one of the tables. He wouldn't forget the look of sadness, desperation and fear he had seen in Neville's baby blue eyes. Harry had always been Neville's protector and only friend. It had hurt Harry being separated from his only friend.

That night Vernon had barked at him about going beyond his station and not knowing his place. He had ranted for what seemed like hours to the three year old boy before being tossed and locked in his room.

Four years later, they found each other again. The chestnut haired boy had grown quite a bit and his big baby blue eyes had lost some of their shine. They were on their first dance lesson and they had looked at each other from across the room. Four pair of eyes moistened and the two boys had run to each other and hug tightly shedding tears of joy. Both of their guardians had smiled at the scene with suspiciously bright eyes.

Harry sighed. It's been so long. And now, they were fulfilling their dream… going to Hogwarts! It felt like they were going home.

The door opened revealing a stern elderly woman. Her shining white hair was in a tight bun at the nape of her neck and her bright sea eyes filled with fondness when she looked at the handsome young man in front of her.

"Hello, Harry," she said smiling at the green eyed boy. Harry looked at her and smiled before embracing the woman. She was like the grandmother he never got the chance to have. She returned the hug warmly.

"Hello, Mama Rosemarie. How are you this fine morning?" he asked as they stepped back from the hug. She let him in and settled on the cozy living room. The house walls were painted in warm tones of earth colors and the furniture was made of a very light kind of wood. The couches were comfy enough to fall asleep without feeling your back ache when you woke up. He had already done it. He grinned at the memory.

Rosemarie looked Harry and then the stairs. "Neville will be down in a few minutes, I hope… NEVILLE! HARRY'S HERE! Come down now, you lazy mouse!" she yelled in a stern yet fond voice. Harry smiled at the sight. Her hands on her hips, one of them holding a wooden spoon and tapping her foot impatiently.

"COMING!" was the answering yell from upstairs. A few moments' later steps resounded on the house followed by the chestnut haired young man dressed in a fitting stone washed jeans and a slightly loose deep blue t-shirt. Neville walked to Harry and they gave each other a brotherly hug.

"You're ready?" Harry asked after they broke the hug.

"As I'll ever be!" Neville chirped.

They kissed and hugged Rosemarie. She promised them to visit every other day and bring them homemade snacks. That gained her another hug and lots of kisses from both boys. They exited the house, their things already at school.

* * *

They had agreed to meet up with Remus and Sirius at the mall. They took a bus to the city mall and looked for their supposed escorts.

"Harry, did they said where we were going to meet them?" Neville asked as he scanned the crowd entering through the glass doors.

Harry ran a hand through his bangs and sighed. "They said they'll find us, but to wait for them near the entrance. They didn't specified which entrance! Shiz!" Harry swore under his breath and took out his phone and dialed Remus's number.

"… Hello? Remus? Where in the bloody blazes are you?! I'm with Neville in the east entrance!" he had to yell because of the amount noise the people made. "Uhhh. Ok. Got it. So 2nd floor, ne? Ok, see you there," he said before hanging up. He looked at his almost brother.

"Let's go, Nev. They'll be waiting for us at Seasons," Harry whispered to the other boy before taking his hand and moving through the mass of people moving.

* * *

They reached Seasons five minutes later. It was a quiet place and quite expensive. They spotted Remus and Sirius standing on the back talking to one of the sellers. He was a bit older than Harry and Neville, around 20 or 22, shaggy dark red hair and tanned skin.

They stood near the door awkwardly until the seller motioned Remus and Sirius to them.

"Who are they?" the seller asked, his bright blue eyes roaming both almost-adults boys near the door.

"Easy, easy, Charlie. Those are our godsons, so be careful," Sirius said in a threatening voice without looking at the redheaded man.

Charlie Weasley looked briefly at the black haired man next him and looked at the newcomers. Both young men were exquisite and almost totally opposite. One had short chestnut hair while the other had really long midnight-black hair. Both had milky white skin and their eyes were bright and surrounded by thick eyelashes. He had never seen eyes like those of the young men standing in front of him. A set of bright emerald and of soft baby blue eyes looked at him briefly, before both teens-almost-adults jumped on the men on his left.

"Sirius!" "Remus!" cried Harry and Neville as they hugged their godfather.

"Hey, boys! Took you long enough took get here," Sirius said after hugging his godson and kissing the raven-haired head. Harry stepped back at the same time as Neville and changed places.

"You're a bit anxious, aren't you?" Remus said as they finished the hugging and kissing. Both young men looked at each other and smiled sheepishly at the men.

"Kinda…" they said together and blushed. It was common knowledge between their friends and family that when they were highly emotional they'll say the same at the same time.

Sirius and Remus laughed at their embarrassed faces. Charlie looked the exchange with growing amusement, but he felt he should interrupt before something big happened.

"*cough, cough* Eh… Sirius, Remus?" he said softly, but his eyes were amused. Both men reduced their laugh to chuckles before stopping.

Remus spoke first. "I'm sorry, Charlie. Boys, this is Charlie Weasley," Harry's and Neville's eyes widened at that.

"You- you are one Ronald's brothers…" Neville said softly throwing a concerned glance to Harry.

Charlie looked at both young men. The raven haired boy was looking at his feet while his hands were playing with the end of his braided hair. The others were giving him concerned looks. Now that Charlie could really look at them and not drool all over them, he realized both looked quite familiar… 'Wait! Long braided hair, green eyes… Harry! So… the other must be Nev! How could I not recognize them earlier?! They have changed since the last time I saw them a couple of years ago…' Charlie berated himself for forgetting the boys who would come every weekend to their house and help his mum even when they were guests.

"Harry? Nev? Long time, no see! Don't you recognize me?" he pouted before smiling reassuringly at both boys. Neville and Harry looked at Charlie. He was the same height as Sirius. His shaggy dark red hair fell on his light blue eyes and matched the blood red shirt, black slacks and pristine black leather shoes he was wearing. On the shirt was the name of the store: Seasons. The freckles on his nose were barely noticeable because of the tan. The face was familiar, older, but familiar. They smiled at the redheaded and gave him a hug. They looked at each other and grinned before looking at Charlie again.

"We should be offended that you didn't recognize us!" they said together and pouting. Their faces looking on opposite directions as they mock-sulked while the men laughed at their antics.

"I've missed you, guys. Ron's being a prat. He rarely goes home, was kicked out of school… We don't know what else to do. Mum is heartbroken and Dad is furious. The only one siding with him is Sir-Prat-mayor Percy. It's been a few crazy years." Charlie said softly. Harry and Neville looked at each other and sighed.

They stayed in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Sirius couldn't stand it anymore.

"OK! Enough with this! We came to shop, so that's what we're going to do!" he said emphasizing his argument with a sharp nod and crossing his arms. He looked at his young preys… er… charges and grinned mischievously.

Both young men recognized that grin and groaned. "Sirius, we won't be buying a whole wardrobe! You tried last time and failed. Don't think you're going to win this time." Harry said menacingly. Sirius tried to look innocent and failed. Remus tried to save his lover.

"Boys, you have to acknowledge that you're going to NEED a whole new wardrobe. Hogwarts doesn't have uniforms, but they do have a dressing code: 'while you're on the school grounds you must be presentable at all times.'" He recited and looked at both young men with and send them understanding smile at their crestfallen faces.

After a minute of silence, Charlie decided to take the reins of the visit. Straightening, he cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Well, since you decided to come here, it would be terribly rude to keep my costumers waiting. So! Follow me to the back and I'll fix you both a whole new wardrobe!" both boys groaned and before they could say something, Charlie turned around and walked to the back.

Even if they feign to be upset, anyone that really knew them would know that they were shopaholics. Sirius and Remus laughed as they dragged both twinkling eyed and mock-sour faced boys.

* * *

Once in the back, Charlie motioned each boy to a dressing room.

"You just wait here; we'll take care of everything!" Charlie yelled as he dragged Sirius and Remus to the pants side of the shop. It was an all men clothing store after all.

"Ok. So, I'll be around to take the clothes to the boys, while you pick up the clothes." He said to the couple. "Remus you're picking Neville's clothes and Sirius is picking Harry's. I suppose you know your godsons well enough for the task, no?" he asked as he looked pointedly to hazel and golden brown eyes.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and sighed deeply. Sure they knew their godsons better than anyone, but it was still a tiring task. Charlie nodded and walked to other costumers. Straightening, both men went to look for clothes for their waiting godsons.

Remus went for lighter tones of blue, green, orange, yellow and red; lots of earth colors, some whites, blacks and light grey. While Sirius when for the darker tones of most of the same colors: blue (all types of blue), green (emerald green), red (blood red), violet; lots of blacks, some whites and dark grey. They picked everything, from slacks to underwear, in every available material from silk to leather. Each carrying a pile of clothes, they reached the dressing rooms.

Harry and Neville had been talking about what they were expecting Hogwarts to be and turned when they heard steps coming their way. Their eyes opened widely as they gaped at their godfathers. Leaving the clothes in the empty chairs they grinned at their charges.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Sirius said smirking at their gob smacked faces. Remus laughed softly as he closed the boy's mouths.

"You did agreed, albeit grudgingly, to a new wardrobe. So… Here it is!" Remus said smiling knowingly. Sirius whooped (is that right!) and shouted "Godfathers – 1! Godsons – 0!". Remus shook his head and smiled fondly at his lover's antics.

* * *

After trying on ALL the clothes and seeing they fitted just right, the four of them said good-bye to Charlie and continued with their shopping trip. They bought some sundaes at the ice-cream parlor and sat for a while.

"We already have the clothes. So now we need shoes, ties and any other accessory that comes to my mind once we reach the store 'cause I don't remember them all. Some books, backpacks, a violin, a flute, an acoustic guitar, towels, and any other personal object we can find at the mall," Sirius said, really excited to shop for his godsons. Remus chuckled at the black haired man excitement and looked at the mournful expressions on their charges faces.

"Don't worry, boys. I won't let Padfoot get TOO excited. God knows if I'm ever going to sleep tonight!" he whispered the last part to himself. But, apparently, he didn't say it as quietly as he had thought 'cause the boys chocked with their ice-cream and their faces were beet red. Remus blushed and slapped Sirius hand as he tried to steal Remus cherry.

"Ouch, Remy! Why did you hit me so hard?!" Sirius whined and the boys laughed, previous embarrassment completely forgotten.

A while after, ice cream already gone, Sirius looked at Harry and Neville and grinned.

"Come on, boys! We're stopping by Wicked and then back to the mall!" he said excitedly.

* * *

They arrived to a creepy looking shop. The front was made in stone; the entrance door was in the middle and was made of a dark wood. There were two windows, one to each side of the door and black curtains blocked their view to the inside.

Sirius pushed the door open and entered without looking backwards. Remus shrugged when the boys looked at him, puzzled.

"Never been here," was all that he said before following his lover inside. Harry and Neville looked at each other and took a deep breath and followed their guardians for the day.

When they passed the threshold they never imagined they would find what they were gaping at. From outside the shop looked creepy and unkempt. But the inside was another story… it was cozy. They have arrived to what looked like a common room with a bar on the right wall.

Sirius was talking to a young woman on the bar. She had bubblegum pink hair and an aristocratic face. She was very pretty and her smile was contagious. They approached the trio talking and laughing and cleared their throats. They turned and looked at them.

"Hello, boys. Where have you been? We've been waiting AGES for you to arrive!" Sirius said in a melodramatic voice. Remus hit him lightly in the back of the head and turned to look the boys. "You know better than to listen to him, ain't that right boys?" he asked with a smirk looking at the black haired man who stuck his tongue and pouted. The other three laughed at their antics.

"Well, as I was about to say before Moony hit me… Harry, Neville. This is Nymphadora Tonks, my cousin, who prefers to be called by her last name since she abhors her first. I don't know what Auntie Andromeda was thinking when she put you that name! It could have been Dora or Nymph, but no it-" he was interrupted by an exasperated voice.

"SIRIUS! Knock it off! You're babbling again! You keep it like that and you're sleeping on the couch!" Remus hissed. Sirius paled and coughed.

"Ok! Tonks, these are Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom; our godsons!" Sirius said proudly, all previous discomfort forgotten at the prospect of continuous shopping. "They were accepted in Hogwarts! So you must know why we're here. Don'tcha?" he winked and cackled merrily. Tonks shook her head and grinned to the boys.

"Wotcher, Harry, Nev. Can I call you Nev?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Neville nodded and smiled shyly. Harry grinned at the pink haired woman, he liked her. Her violet-blue eyes twinkled. "So are you ready to continue?" she said with a smirk and cackled just like her cousin.

Remus shook his head and smiled sheepishly to Harry and Neville. "I'm sorry boys. I think we've just signed our souls to these devils," he whispered to both of them as they followed the cousins through a dark, narrow hallway.

Both young men swallowed nervously as they looked at each other and then at the happy boisterous cousins talking and gesticulating in front of them.

"That's what we're afraid of," they whispered back as they stopped in front of a black door with a plaque saying: 'The Wicked Black'.

'Oh, my god, in what kind of mess have we put ourselves into?' was the thought going through Remus, Harry and Neville minds.

Both cousins pushed the door open and the other three were momentarily blinded by a bright light. Said cousins grinned at each other. "Welcome to: The Wicked Black…" they said together.

"Where you can find anything you want…" Tonks said.

"… whenever you want…" Sirius continued.

"… you only have to ask…"

"… and it's yours…"

"… at a rational price…"

"… of course!" they finished together.

Harry, Neville and Remus laughed at the cousins whom just shrugged and grinned. Sirius grabbed Neville's hand as Tonks grabbed Harry's and dragged the boys through the wide store. It had the size of a warehouse and looked like a really big library-sitting room. The walls were beige and a two-store black ceiling. The floor was carpeted with a burgundy rug and there were floor-to-ceiling windows behind burgundy velvet curtains. Each window had an alcove with comfy window-sills. There were rows and rows of objects and between each window were bookcases filled with musical instruments, phials, books and antiques.

The boys were lead to row that contained all type of leather accessories such as belts, shoes, boots, chokers, bracelets, hair bands, guitar straps, rucksacks, violin cases and other quite questioning objects.

Sirius took one of each, minus the hair bands and the questionable objects, in white, beige, brown and black leather; while Tonks took one of each in white, blood red, midnight blue, dark green and black leather. When one of the boys asked about those questionable objects Tonks cackled as Sirius smiled mischievously.

"I'll tell you when you came with your boyfriend," Tonks said grinning. Remus blushed and the boys looked a bit puzzled and flushed a bit 'cause they had a slight idea of what she was talking about.

* * *

After Sirius paid a small fee for all the things he bought and Tonks mumbling that they shouldn't have paid at all, they left the establishment after Tonks got them to promise they'll be back. Once outside, they walked in a companionable silence back to the mall. They bought the essentials for each: fluffy warm looking towels, toiletries, fluffy slippers, sleeping ware, among others. Loaded with bags, the boys thought that would be all until Sirius spoke.

"Ok, lads! That's our last stop," he said pointing to a store called Caroline's. It was that store all teenagers want to enter but are prohibited by mummy and daddy, a body art parlour.

"You want us to have a tattoo?" Neville and Harry asked in surprise and uncertainity. Yeah, sure they wanted a tattoo and maybe, maybe a piercing. But there was an underlying fear to what their aunt and grandma would say and the obvious fear to the unknown.

"Yeah, why not? Remus and I have tattoos and you know we both have the same ear pierced," Sirius shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Besides, almost everyone at Hogwarts has a tattoo or a piercing or both. It's really no big deal," he finished.

Both young men looked at each other and then looked pleadingly at Remus.

"Is that true?" one of the asked.

"You really have a tattoo?" the other asked at the same time.

"Could you show us?" both asked with pleading eyes.

Remus sighed as Sirius ranted somewhat indignant that his godsons haven't took him seriously and believed a word he had said.

"Yes, I have a bloody tattoo," Remus said half exasperated half amused by their reactions. "And, no I won't show you my tattoo… here," he said grinning. "As for the other question; yes, Sirius is right. Even your parents had tattoos. It's almost a tradition," he finished smiling softly at both boys. By this time Sirius had stopped ranting smiled when Remus said the last part of his answer.

Harry and Neville looked at each other and grinned. "Ok! We're doing this with one condition," Harry started.

"We get to listen to stories about our parents and about this tradition," Neville continued.

"And we," Harry pointed both of them. "Agreed to the tattoo and only one piercing each. Only one!" Harry looked pointedly at his black haired godfather who looked back with an innocent expression on his face.

Both older men shared a glance and nodded to their young charges. "Deal,"

* * *

Once inside Harry and Neville were led by a young woman with red hair to the back of the place when Sirius said they were getting tattooed and pierced. They entered a bright white sterile looking room with two white dentist-like couches in the middle of the room. There were some shelves with flasks and three-drawer furniture on the side closest to the wall to each couch, also white.

"Sit on the couches, please. Joel and Jill will be here in a moment," at the twin looks of confusion on the boy's faces she added, "Those are the ones who will do the drawings," Harry and Neville sat on the couches and waited.

A few minutes later a bald man and a short blue haired woman entered the room with what looked like folders under their arms.

"Hello, boys. Aren't you two too young to be here?" asked the woman cautiously. Neville and Harry looked at each other and shrugged as they answered with a subdued "Orphans".

"Oh… Well then, pick up one and let us know." She said before leaving the room. She stopped at the door when her companion coughed. She swore under her breath. "Right, forgot. I'm Jill and he's Joel," she finished and left the room quietly. The man, Joel, shrugged and left too.

Harry looked at Neville and sighed. "Well, it's now or never!" he said and opened the worn leather folder.

Neville followed the black haired teen's example and got comfortable. For some time the only sound in the sterile white room was that of the turning of pages. Sometime after, Neville broke the monotone environment.

"You've decided?" he asked closing the folder.

"Uh? Oh, yeah," Harry said absently.

"So?" Neville inquired.

"So what?" the green eyed youngster answered with an innocent smile.

"Harry!" Neville whined, "I wanna know!" and pouted.

"Nope! No chance! You'll just have to wait…" he said in a sing-song kind of voice. Neville was going to answer when the door opened and the artists entered the room.

The woman was the first to speak. "So, did you decided?" both boys nodded and she smiled. It was kind of creepy because of all those piercings all over her face. "Well then, where do you want them?"

Harry motioned for the girl to come closer and whispered in her ear where he wanted it and that if she could make sure that his friend doesn't look at the tattoo until he wanted to let them know. She winked at him and passed the message to her partner. Neville looked at them, pouted and then sighed.

"Fine, keep your secrets Harry. I know you'll show me when you want to. So I'll do the same. You'll not see mine until you are ready to show me yours!" He said resolutely and then smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back. Joel brought a separation and put it between the chairs. The both followed their painters' instructions silently.

* * *

After a few hours the curtain was removed and the tattoos protected, they were asked where they wanted their piercings.

"Last quarter moon on my left ear lobe," they both said at the same time and chuckled.

'If it weren't for their looks, one would say they were twins!' both adults thought.

"Well, then, let's get it done!" the woman said cheerfully as the man sighed as that was an everyday occurrence.

* * *

The boys got out from the back room and looked for their godfathers. They were looking at a tattoo drawing of a black dog and a silvery grey wolf. They couldn't see the picture in detail because Remus and Sirius turned around to look at them right then.

"You done?" Sirius asked while inspecting them.

Remus rolled his eyes at his lover and looked at the boys before smiling. "Are you going to show us your tattoo?" he asked as he led the other three out of the shop. Seeing that the boys looked confused Sirius cleared that they have paid when they were in the backroom.

"Maybe later," Harry said and Neville nodded in agreement.

Tan, tan!

Next Chapter coming up! ... Not so soon… Please! Don't kill me! I need myself complete to finish this!! If you kill me now, you won't know how it would end! And neither do I! So could you please wait 'til I'm finished?

I'm deeply thankful for those who reviewed, added me to your fave author's list, fave story list and so on!!! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Who wants a cookie? Then review!!!! I'll make sure to send a virtual cookie!!!

Luv,

SaDe YuY MaXWeLL


	10. Chapter 9: Step Up 2 The Street, a HP

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, perhaps just the idea to mix up HP with the movie of Jon Chu in this story. Harry Potter and Step up 2: The streets aren't mine!

Warnings: Slash (male-male and female-female relationships), maybe lemon or lime. HPDM obviously! RLSB and others! Some characters will be OOC to fit in the story.

At some reader request I made this chapter a little bit longer. I hope you like it! Please tell me if it is too diluted, horrible or anything!

Please review!

Chapter 9

They shopped for a little while more before heading to the school. The sun was setting behind them as they looked at the school. Light grey stone shone like diamonds in the late afternoon light and the tall windows reflected the beautiful sight. The two grown-ups left with heartfelt hugs and promises to visit soon. After that both boys were left looking at each other.

"Seems that were alone from here…" said Harry turning to look at the gleaming school. Neville turned too and sighed. "I just hope we made the right decision", Neville understood what was being implied in that short sentence. A hope for a new beginning, a fresh start after everything they have been through. The baby blue eyed boy hugged his dark haired brother-in-all-but-blood and squeezed him gently. "Come on, brother o' mine! We have many things to do tomorrow and we don't even know where the dorms are!" he said as he dragged a chuckling Harry. The main doors opened before they reached the handle and knock on it.

"Good morning, gentlemen!" an old extravagant and twinkling old man waved them in. He wore well worn brown leather sandals, khaki trousers and a short sleeved Hawaiian shirt. His long white beard made a big contrast with the colorful shirt. Tied to his left wrist he had a small pouch with what appeared to be lemon drops which he took every now and then.

"Morning? Sir, it's almost six in the afternoon! Are you all right?" Harry asked worried that the man seemed so… out of it, like drugged or somewhere near the moon.

"My bad, my dear boys! My bad. I seem a bit out of it and somewhat unfocused sometimes. You know, time does make us forget, especially after living so long…" he trailed of and his eyes got unfocused and dreamy. The boys exchanged a look trying to decide what to do. With a shrug, Harry left the rest of the talking to Neville while he looked around to find a way to get to the dorms before seven o'clock.

"Sir?" No answer, "Sir?" a little bit louder, still no answer, "Sir!" Neville almost shouted and the old wrinkled man gave a little jump as he was shaken out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry boys," he said sheepishly. "Oh my! Where are my manners! I'm Albus Dumbledore, I'm the keeper of the school and in charge of everything outside the academics, that's the headmaster's job and his crew," he said as he led them through numerous hallways and stairs. "There are 4 houses in this school: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Each house represents the specialization each student is here for: _Slytherin_ for performing arts, _Ravenclaw_ for literary arts, _Gryffindor_ for applied arts and _Hufflepuff_ for visual arts. I've been told you now belong to Slytherin or as the students call it The Snake's Pit," they stopped at a big painting of a very old olive tree. The old man pressed his wrinkled hands in the middle of the painting and pushed a bit before it slid to the side. "Welcome, young men, to The Snake's Pit. I'll leave you here since I'm not allowed to interact with the students once they're in their House. Tatá, boys!" he turned and bounced down the hallway whistling a merry song. The boy shared a glance before shrugging and walking through the hole to their common room.

The room was circular with a high stone ceiling, not unlike a dome, that faded into moss green walls. The floor was made of polished and varnished light cherry tree wood. Right in front of the entrance door, on the other side of the room, were two stairs: one leading up and the other down. The one leading up had soft cream colored walls with golden designs of flowers and leaves. The steps were done in dark brown wood. The one leading down had forest green walls with silver designs of different animals. The steps were done in white raw marble, giving a tough look to the creamy stone.

On the right side of the room, there was an enormous fireplace done in the same raw marble of the stairs. Near the fireplace there were scattered arm chairs, loveseats and sofas. Right in front of it, in a comfy looking carpet there was a tea table. It was done in light and dark woods that were intertwined with each other (much like the red and white candy the stores sell for Christmas).

On each side of the fireplace were tall bookshelves filled to the brim with old and new books. Opposite to the fireplace were two floor-to-ceiling windows that showed the backyard of the school and the forest beyond it. There were window seats furnished with comfy looking multi-colored pillows. The enormous beige velvet curtains were tied by a thick silk cordon on each side of the windows.

There were soft mushy carpets placed all over the floor of the common room. Students were scattered all over: near the fireplace, on the carpets, on the window sills… everyone looked up from what they were doing to stare at boys standing over the entrance with wide eyes in amazement at their surroundings.

The blonde young man sitting on one of the armchairs by the fireplace coughed to gain their attention. With a feline grace he rose from the armchair and walked over to the recently arrived.

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. Welcome to Hogwarts most noble House: House of Slytherin," the fair haired young man said with a slight inclination of the head before extending his left arm sweeping it over the common room. He turned around without letting Harry o Neville talk, he addressed the other students. "My fellow students please welcome Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom," he said before nodding to a student in a corner. He turned to Harry and Neville, "I hope you like this little show we have prepared for you. And we would like you to join us. It's tradition."

Suddenly the room went dark. Grave notes of string instruments resounded softly on the room and a lone light set on a shadowed form on a stool. There a young man sat, the white light made his platinum blonde hair shine like a halo. A soft baritone voice filled the room…

There is a place for us

Somewhere a place for us

The notes of a piano joined the voice as the light went out and another on. The dark haired young man that guided them on their audition smiled at them and started singing in a soft slightly accented alluring voice.

Peace and quiet and open air

Wait for us

Somewhere

The light went out and another lightened up on an empty stool. A junior student gave Neville a microphone and motioned him to sing and sat on the stool. They knew the song all too well 'cause it was one of Neville Grandmother's favorites. He sat on the stool, closed his eyes and started singing. His voice was soft and sweet, enthralling and breathtaking.

There is a time for us

Someday a time for us

Time together and time to spare

As Neville sang another light went on and the same kid gave another microphone to Harry and signaled him to sit on the last stool. As Neville finished, Blaise's voice rose in the almost silent common room. The lights stayed on this time and Blaise and Neville were looking at each other. Blaise was smiling softly as Neville blushed and responded with a shy smile.

Time to lose

Time to care

After a brief silence, Harry's voice filled the room. It sounded like the rays of sun in a warm summer day: warm and caressing as the tempo of the song went up like a gust of wind.

Someday

Somewhere

We'll find a new way of living

The song dwindled to a soft melody as Neville sang filled with violins, cellos and the soft notes of a piano.

We'll find a way of forgiving

Someday

There was a pause before the notes of a piano filled the room. Draco looked at Harry and smiled. The black haired young man blushed and smiled shyly. The grey eyed young man sung as he looked at Harry with a soft look in his eyes.

There's a place for us

They sang looking at each other. Their voices complementing each other, like the night complement the day and the light complement the dark.

Somewhere

A place for us

Blaise and Neville took over next in perfect synchronization. Blaise looked at Neville, who had closed his eyes a while ago, as they sang.

Time together

With to spare

Draco looked at Blaise with understanding and veiled pain. They shared a soft smile as they stood. Harry went over to Neville and hugged his friend in a one armed hug. Black and sand haired heads rested against each other as Draco and Harry took over the next part of the song. Their potent opposite voices filled the room loaded with deep raw feelings; many had to look elsewhere to give the singers a little privacy. Memories passed flying through their minds filled with laughter long forgotten.

Time to lose

Time to care

As memories assaulted them, they all sang looking at each other. A new understanding passing through each set of eyes, they turned to look at the others assembled in the common room and smiled softly.

Someday

Somewhere

We'll find new way of living

Harry smiled at his fellow performers and set his green eyes on his brother in all but blood baby blue eyes as he sang the next part of the song.

We'll find a way of forgiving

Neville looked at Harry. Their eyes filled with so much hope it made the others smile sadly. They have all, in some way or another, felt as the two new students felt… hoping to find a place to belong, at last. Neville sang looking into his brothers eyes. A silent conversation passed through them.

Somewhere

The notes of a guitar and a piano filled the room. Then a harp joined in followed by violins, violas and cellos as the song reached its peak. Then their voices joined the melody as one.

Hold my hand and I'll take you there

Percussion instruments joined here. All the sounds blended together perfectly. A sense of peace and hope filled the room as the four singers make a round looking at each other smiling.

Someone

Someday

Somewhere

As the song and their voices winded down, a poignant silence came over the room. The only sound was the labored breathing of the four people in the middle of the room. The silence was suddenly broken by loud clapping and cheering. All the other students clapped Harry's and Neville's back and shook hands with them welcoming them to the house.

As the noise turned in to a hum of voices, Blaise and Draco looked at their new additions. Harry was wearing black jeans, black leather military style boots and dark green, long sleeved, tight, cotton t-shirt with a black snake printed on the left arm. While Neville was wearing stone washed light blue denims, a long sleeved deep blue shirt and dark brown leather loafers. They watched Harry and Neville chat with the rest of the students, mingling in the crowd quite easily. The atmosphere was relaxed and welcoming, filled with animated chatter and school stories. Blaise and Draco approached the small group and led the two teens outside the common room.

They walked through the darkening corridors. The tall windows showing the path of a rapidly retreating sun and the ever changing color of the sky. They reached the great hall just as a bunch of students with blue and silver stripped ties walked through the enormous oak doors chatting happily.

"So, how do you like the school so far?" Blaise asked as they sat on the benches of one of the long tables.

Harry and Neville looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously, before saying "Ask that question in a week" at the same time, in a dry tone.

Blaise raised both eyebrows while Draco raised one in vague surprise. Both newbies grinned but said nothing and turned to the head table at the very back of the Great Hall.

The headmaster, which uncannily resembled an older Draco, rose from his high backed chair as the last of the students sat on their respective tables.

"I know it's strange to receive new students at this time in the school year. However, this year we have with us two new students. Could Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom please stand up?" he asked while looking down the Slytherin table.

Both boys stood up reluctantly and nodded to the rest of the school. A wave of whispers filled the hall as they all recognized the last names.

The headmaster raised his hands to silence the buzzing noise, "They have been accepted in the House of Slytherin, but I expect all of you to make them feel welcome" at this point he looked pointedly at some of the students who blushed and smiled sheepishly, specially a pair of red heads who grinned from the Gryffindor table. "Please, sit down boys. Now onto other matters: The Yule Ball and the end of School Year Fair. The staff and I have decided on a theme for this Yule Ball: The Phantom of the Opera," loud cheers interrupted the headmaster; who, with an irritated pinch to the bridge of his nose, waited for the noise to end. When the students realized he wasn't speaking, they looked at him with apprehension and more than one paled when they saw him pinch the bridge of his aristocratic nose. "Are you quite done?" the noise ceased abruptly. "Thank you. As I was saying, the Yule Ball would be based on the famous novel written by the french author Gaston Leroux. Gryffindor will be in charge of the lightning and sound effects required and will coordinate with Slytherin for the music. You will also be in charge of the costumes, jewelry and masks. Hufflepuff will be in charge of the decorations and the food. Slytherin will be in charge of the music and will perform an opening dance and, if you all agree, we can ask The Silver Serpents to perform the songs for us. Ravenclaw will be working with all the other houses and will make sure it is all developing as it should because they know much more about the actual facts that happen in the novel than the rest of you.

Now, for the fair, it will be like the one we do each year, but you all have to come up with new ideas and new projects. For the play, the Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick, will choose among his students a group that will take The Phantom of the Opera and rewrite it with a twist. How you rewrite it, is your issue. And you will have the talent material from Slytherin at your disposition. Hufflepuff will be in charge of the background and utility as well as your respective works for the fair. Slytherin will, of course, be doing the play and provide for musical entertainment for the fair. Last, but not least, Gryffindor will be in charge of the costumes for the play and have to organize a fashion show as well as a presentation of interior and garden designs. Now, tuck in" he said before sitting down and ignoring the excited chatter that rose from the student's tables.

"Wow, you really do all that every year?" Neville asked turning wide glazed eyes to Blaise and Draco.

Blaise nodded as Draco waved a hand in front of Harry's face. "Hey, is he ok?" the blonde asked when Harry failed to react.

"Yeah. He's in shock right now. We've always thought it will be tough in here, we just didn't know how much. In fact, I'm sure once he's out of his shock induced state that he'll be quite excited. We've never had much to do before," he said before shrugging and loading his plate nudged the black haired teen back to present and put his plate in front of him. He watched for a little while as he saw Harry eat mechanically and sighed.

Blaise frowned at the sigh, "And you? Aren't you excited too?" he asked softly. He was rewarded with a soft smile and a reassuring hand squeeze.

"Yes, I am. I'm just not as vocal as Harry is going to be once he process all the headmaster has said," he said as he began to calmly eat his dinner.

All the while, Draco had been looking at the raven haired boy, lost in his own thoughts and eating absentmindedly from his plate.

After a while, Harry woke from his absorption and glanced at the young man seated next of him. Draco was looking at him but his eyes were unfocused as he pushed his cold food from one side of his plate to the other. Harry touched his shoulder gently as not to startle the blonde. "Hey, Draco, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked softly as he turned eyes to the dark wooded table.

Harry hadn't removed his hand from Draco's shoulder, so Draco took it into his own hands, caressing the back of the hand with his thumb. "Yeah, sure, ask away," he said.

Harry was blushing softly because of the unconscious but intimate touch to his hand. He cleared his throat but was still looking at the table so he didn't see the soft smile in Draco's face. "Well, eh, I know I probably shouldn't be asking, as it's not my business, but…" he rambled and blushed even more. Draco's smile grew to a grin but didn't said anything. Harry sighed and looked at the head table. "Is the headmaster a relative of yours?"

Draco looked at where Harry was looking. His father was talking to his godfather, the music teacher: Severus Snape. He sighed.

At his sigh Harry looked at him concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the blonde said. "And to answer your question… Yes, he's my father," he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see or hear what was coming next: the mockery, the enviousness, the thought that he had it easier than the rest of them. But he wasn't expecting the answer he got.

"Hmmm, must be tough to have your father as the Headmaster. He sure looks like a man that… dislikes failure or something that seems less than perfect. It must wear on you sometimes, to have to be so perfect every time. Oh! That's what you were doing at the club the other night! You were escaping!" He finished in a whisper and looked at the older teen with understanding eyes. At the panicked flash in those silver eyes he smiled softly, "don't worry. I won't tell a soul. And you can count me in on your next escapade-"

"What is this talk about an escapade? Sure you were no planning on escaping… without us? Weren't you?" Blaise asked lifting one sculpted eyebrow.

Harry and Draco smiled. "'course not, me dear ol' Blaise!" Draco said as Harry snickered behind his hand.

-.-.-.-.

Well, that's it for this chapter. I apologize for the tremendous delay. Though, I can't promise much. Things have been crazy this last few years, and they can't seem to give me a break 'till now, that I got sick. So, we will hopefully see each other soon…

PD: I'm in need of a beta? Anyone? Mine is a bit busy with life right now and I don't blame her, kids all grown up and all. I got to me too, so I don't wanna pressure right now. That said, I need a second beta! Please! I'm writing now, but inspiration is a bit diluted. See my profile for more info!

Tata!

Sade


End file.
